The King's Slave
by DragonLover50
Summary: A mephadow story that takes place in the middle ages. And Sonic has his eyes on a prize but said prize, Shadow (as a girl), is in love with Mephiles
1. Prologue

**This is a Mephadow story, if u don't like don't read or leave a comment.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

In the Kingdom of Cyphrida, a slave market had come and the king had, unwilling, gone to see what they had for sale. (I say 'what' because the slaves were used and thought of as objects) He didn't want to go because he had enough work to do as it is but he was told to get a bed slave. Truth be told, he didn't want one, but he had to get one anyway.

Once he was there, he just signed and started looking for a bed slave. He, himself, hated slaves, not as what they were but what people made them, used them and most of all...abused and raped them. He did have slaves, but he treated them kindly. So much so that it was like the name slave didn't even exist to him or in his castle.

He hated how every person who bought a slave would look at them like they were nothing, an object to be judged instead of cared for. He hated it but he couldn't ban this cruelty because he has only been king for a few years, not nearly enough to do something like this.

He did promise that once he was either married or had been ruler for at least 10 years, he would ban slavery for good. He also promised that any slave that he owned would be treated like a human not like a piece of trash. An so he went to find a slave.

While in one cage was a young girl no older than 19 shivering from the cold, autumn air. She hoped that no one would choose her, she was in constant pain because her wounds were never taken care of and also because she was one of the worst slaves, a bed-slave.

She was always returned the day before the market left town and now she was just quietly whimpering and cring of pain. She had to be quiet or the guards would use her, again. Before they leave or enter each town, the guards would use her the night before.

There was a number of reasons that she was picked, her black fur, her label, her young age and worst of all how she never had the courage to physically fight back. She always wished that a nice man or woman would take her away from all this or that she had some courage to at least stand up for herself. One thing she new though, those wishes would never happen. Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a Mephadow story, if u don't like don't read or leave a comment.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Mephiles' pov.

I was walking through a slave market, looking through every cage, but one caught my eye. At first the cage looked empty, but I took a closer look and noticed that there was a lump in the right corner of the cage. "Are you finding everything alright your majesty" asked the slave owner, and yes I am the king of the Kingdom of Cyphrida. "What is that in the corner of the cage?" I asked. The slave owner replied "A very well trained slave, go for ANY use."(Yes, I mean kitchen, laundry...bed*wink*)

"How much for it?" I asked. "Well, for you, your highness...no more than 500 gold coins." "500 for a slave?" I asked. The slave owner said "This slave is EXTREMELY well trained and very rare to find another like it and won't fight back." "Very well, I'll take it." I replied, but I heard whimper and looked into the cage, and saw the slave come into the light.

I couldn't believe my eyes a black female hedgehog with red streaks in her hair and on her arms and legs and a puff of white chest fur. She was wearing nothing but rages to cover her body. The owner opened the cage and yanked her out and she yelped as she hit the ground. She struggled to get to her feet and the slave owner pushed her down with his foot he then strapped a muzzle around her head and a grey collar around her neck, then attached a leash to it.

"Here you are King Mephiles, she responds to the name Shadow. Use her as you wish." The owner said. "Why does she respond to Shadow and need a muzzle?" I asked. "All her previous owners called her that because, as you saw, she blends into the shadows. As for the muzzle it's just precaution, even our best trained slaves misbehave at times." I understood, but I asked "Why has she had so many owners." He replied "She fulfilled her job and was returned." And so I paid the slave owner and took the leash and began to walk back to the castle.

Shadow's pov.

As we got closer to the castle I grew nervous of what my new owner would do to me. I didn't notice how close we got to the castle until the doors opened and we walked through the halls until we reached my owner's bedroom. The room itself was large, the walls were a grayish color, the carpet was black as night, the bed was king sized (of course) with crimson sheets, and the dresser, wardrobe, and doors all seemed to be dark oak.

Once we entered I stopped walking and started having flashbacks of my past 'experiences', but my thoughts were interrupted when Mephiles pulled my leash and said "Sit on the bed, but don't take off the muzzle just yet." I jumped a little out of surprise when my leash was pulled, but I did as I was told and sat down. Right after I did so Mephiles went into the bathroom, which was behind another dark oak door in the room, and came out, 3 minutes later, with a first-aid kit.

"Take off your clothes and lay down on you stomach." After Mephiles said that he took off my leash and helped me stand. As I stood I fell forward onto his chest, I quickly pushed myself of him. He raised his hand and I closed my eyes, readying myself for a slap, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and say him starting to undress me. As soon as all my 'clothes' were removed.

I was completely naked and tried to covered myself with my hands, even though I was labeled a 'bed slave', I hated being naked in front of others especially my masters. "Lay on the bed, on your stomach" he said again. I laid on my stomach on the bed and he started to...rap my wounds? It was very unusual for a master to treat a slaves wounds, but I didn't complain. I felt his hands as they worked, they felt soft and gentle and I greatly enjoyed the feeling while it lasted.

Normal pov.

It took a half an hour for Mephiles to clean Shadow's wounds. Once done he removed the muzzle and covered her with the covers. She was scared and Mephiles saw this. He left the room, not before putting the leash back on Shadow's collar and tying it to the bedpost to make sure she wouldn't leave. When he left Shadow wanted to escape but knew she would be punished if she was caught, so she tried to get some sleep before her master returned and she knew he would.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is a Mephadow story, if u don't like don't read or leave a comment.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Normal pov

When Shadow woke up, it was morning. She was confused when she saw her leash was on the side table and why she wasn't hurt, but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something around her waist. She looked down and saw her new master's arm around her, she wanted to move but her past experiences told her to wait until her master woke up. As if Mephiles read her mind, he started to stir in his sleep. He awoke with a yawn and looked at Shadow. "Good morning." he said in a kind tone "Did you sleep well?"

Shadow didn't know if she could speak so she just nodded and 'uh-hmmed' in answer. "You can speak if you want, okey?" He said/asked sweetly. "O-okey, M-master. Is there anything you want to do this morning?" She asked/said still scared. Mephiles knew she was scared and from the number of scars and wounds on her body, she was abused quite a lot, and possibly raped even more times. So, he answered 'no'.

Mephiles got up and stretched, he noticed Shadow wasn't getting up. "Are you ok, Shadow?" "Yes, Master." She lied, she wasn't ok, she was scared out of her mind and wanted time to think about everything. She also knew she could be tortured for lying and had to come up with some kind of reason, quick. "I need to heal up so I can serve you more efficiently, master." Mephiles knew she was lying but he played along anyway. "Well, I guess I could just carry you to the bathroom to get you cleaned up." He said with a sly smile.

"Wait, wha-?!" Shadow started to say but cut herself off with a squeak of surprise as Mephiles picked her up bridal-style. Her face was blood red as her master picked her up, then set her down on the sink. "Take off your bandages while I start the bath, ok?" He said. "Yes, master." She said and started unwrapping her bandages. After 5 minutes the tub was full of warm water and Shadow's bandages were off. Mephiles, then picked Shadow up and placed her in the water.

At first she didn't know what was gonna happen and just sat there, then she felt a small amount of pressure on her back, she looked back and saw Mephiles gently pushing her into a crawl-like position and said "stay like that until I say otherwise." He then started to scrub all over her body, except her chest and lower back, he let her clean those areas. After she was clean Mephiles let Shadow relax in the water for a bit, then helped dry her off with a towel and lead her back into the bedroom.

"There are some dresses in the wardrobe, I'm sure that they'll fit just fine, when you're all dressed up come to the dining hall. You understand right?" Mephiles asked. "Yes, master. Is there anything specific you would like me to wear?" Shadow replied. "No, just wear any dress you'd like to." After that Mephiles left to get things in order.

When he left, Shadow got up and went to get a dress. She opened the wardrobe and what caught her eye was a lovely red and black dress, it was V-cut at the top, the length of the dress stopped at her calf. She put it on and went down to the dining hall to see her master and king as he asked. As she walked down the halls she noticed that no one looked down on her, but instead everyone looked caring.

She had worked the courage to ask a maid were the dining hall was and her reply was given sweetly and when Shadow looked closer she saw a collar on her. The maid noticed and confirmed that she was a slave, but said that slave means a completely different thing under Mephiles. She said he was caring and treats each slave as the person they are, not the garbage others make them out to be. After the talk with the maid, she showed Shadow the way to the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 3

**This is a Mephadow story, if u don't like don't read or leave a comment.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Shadow got to the dining hall, she sat next to her new master. "You look nice in that dress." Mephiles complimented. "Thank you, master" Shadow replied. After that they both ate in silence, each for a different reason. Shadow was quiet because she knew better to talk without permission and Mephiles was quiet because he was admiring Shadow in the dress she was wearing. When they were both done, Mephiles asked Shadow to wait in his room while he did some paperwork.

When Shadow was on her way to her masters room, she was suddenly pulled into an empty room, which looked a lot like a torture room. She couldn't scream because someone was keeping her maw shut very tight. Soon she felt something being put on her wrists and ankles and she knew it wasn't good. Than some torches were lit and right in front of her was a green hedgehog with red bangs and spots of black on his quills. "W-who are you and w-what do you want?" Shadow asked full of terror.

Said hedgehog replied with a sly smirk "My name is Edward the Hedgehog and I was hoping for a little 'fun' with the new slave." Shadow was extremely afraid now, she knew what those words meant and she immediately started to struggling in her bonds and she started to scream her heart out for help. But Edward just laughed to himself "This room is soundproof and no one will hear you." he said, but he was very wrong because just as he said that someone was passing by and heard everything.

Just as he started to remove her dress, the door opened and King Mephiles entered with an angry look on his face. "King Mephiles! I was just-" but Edward was cut off. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE EDWARD AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SLAVE?! RELEASE HER IMMEDIATELY!" he screamed. "Y-yes sir, as you wish." Edward said and unchained Shadow. Mephiles rushed to her as she curled up into a ball and cried. He held her close and let her cry until she was done, he also told Edward to go do his job and he would punish him later (of course not by death or severe torture).

3 hours later

Shadow was sitting on Mephiles' bed in a fetal position, her master had gone to punish Edward for what he had almost done, as punishment he got whipped but only a certain number of times. She had taken off the dress sense then and was just trying to relax. The door opened and Mephiles walked in, he was very upset and tired but when he saw Shadow he was surprised to find her...well naked.

He was shocked and yes, he had seen her naked and her scars but now he took a really good look at them. He felt sorry for her because after she had put on the dress he saw how beautiful she really was, now he couldn't deny that he was in love with her. He walked to the bed and sat down, bring Shadow into his lap. She couldn't help but blush and squirm a little in Mephiles' hold. 'She looks so sweet and innocent...how could anyone hurt her so severely?' Mephiles thought.

"Are you alright, Shadow? You seem a little...on edge, dear." Mephiles said. "I'm just a little...um..." "Scared." Mephiles finished. "Just abit." Shadow replied 'Why do I feel this way for a slave instead of a princess or queen. Well...she is very unique in color and...very sweet.' Mephiles' thoughts wandered back to that, but it was broken when he felt someone nuzzle into him. He looked down and saw Shadow cuddling him, than he heard a content sigh escape Shadows muzzle.

Mephiles smiled and kissed Shadow's forehead and laid her down on the bed, then he joined her and covered them both and fell asleep. But Shadow was awake, she was just pretending to sleep, she was in love with the king but she knew it wouldn't work. She only had the thought of why he didn't hurt her her first night here. But she would ask that question soon enough.


	5. Chapter 4

**This is a Mephadow story, if u don't like don't read or leave a comment.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
**

Morning soon came and Mephiles was first to wake up. He looked to the side and, to his surprise, saw Shadow cuddling into his chest fur. But that wasn't what surprised him, what did was that she looked...peaceful, not frightened what so ever. Not soon after, Shadow started to stir and open her eyes into slits, than she was wide-eyed at what or rather who she was on. "I'm soo sorry, master. I...I just-" "It's ok, Shadow. Just relax ok?" Mephiles replied.

Shadow just sat up and nodded her head. 'It's now or never!' She thought. "Um...master, can I ask you a question?" Mephiles was shocked, but didn't show it. 'Shadow spoke without permission, she must be getting braver.' He thought but smiled. "Of course you can, Shadow. What do you want to ask, dear?" "I was just wondering...why did you heal my wounds and not do anything when I first got here?" Mephiles knew she would ask sooner or later, so he decided to answer.

"Here's my answer, dear." He leaned close and his lips met hers. Shadow was shocked to say the least, she closed her eyes tight but than...relaxed into the kiss. It was gentle and sweet. It was full of love. Soon the kiss became more passionate and intense. Soon Shadow was beneath Mephiles and both were sucking eachothers tongues. They broke away panting and looked into eachothers eyes.

Mephiles saw pain, loss, fright, even shame but there was also sweetness, and care. Shadow saw lust, anger, even hatred, but there was a good reason for each. She also saw care, compassion, and joy. What shocked both was that each saw love for the other. They were both surprised but relieved at that. "So, you know the truth...I-I guess." Shadow said nervously. "Yes and so do you." After some awkward silence Mephiles spoke again. "Maybe sometime soon we could have some alone time together? If your okay with that of course."

"Oh...um...well, I-I suppose if you could be gentle...please?" Was Shadows answer. Mephiles just chuckled alittle and said "Of course I'll be gentle, I wouldn't want to hurt you." He said as he brushed his hand through Shadows hair. "I was thinking that you could start working today, but it's very easy and won't have anything to do with the bedroom."

Shadows pov

I was relieved when Mephiles said the job I was getting was not in bed. "So, what job will I get?" "You'll be my personal maid. How does that sound, nice?" I honestly thought that sounded nice, no pain except maybe a slap or two to the face. I thought 'I've been through worse, what's the harm.' So I agreed and I have to say, Mephiles looked very pleased by my answer. I was also happy when he kissed my cheek as a 'thank you'.

Mephiles pov

I was exteremly happy when she said yes. "Why don't I go and get your uniform than. That sound good?" She replied with a nod and I could tell she was embarrassed considering I was still on top of her and she was still naked. So, I got off of her and went to get her uniform. I can back within 5 minutes and Shadow was standing with her back to me, which I completely understood. She didn't want to be seen from the front of her body. I handed her the uniform and turned way to let her dress.

normal pov

Shadow noticed what Mephiles did and got dressed. She looked in the mirror and the maid dress was alittle frilly, red ribbons, and went to her knees. What she really liked though was the color of it. A nice shade of cloudy grey and a collar with a teal gem cut to match the shape of a heart.


	6. Chapter 5

**This is a Mephadow story, if u don't like don't read or leave a comment.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
**

"Do you like the uniform, Shadow?" asked Mephiles. "Yes, it's just...not what I expected. I thought it would be shorter and look more sexy." "Like a custom, Shadow?" She nodded and blushed as Mephiles put his hands on her shoulders. "You'll start working today, it's very simply really, just do as only I ask, no one else." instructed Mephiles.

Shadow's day went on very well. No one messed with her sexually, physically, or even whistled at her. It was one of best days of her life. It even began to end good. When she got to the master bedroom, she started to undress out of her maid uniform and put on a nightgown. One of the few Mephiles had given her and she couldn't be happier, especially with her king.

1 month later

Shadow, after about 2 weeks of her stay, started calling mephiles by his name. Shadow's days went very peaceful just like her first day on the job. She was a bit anxious because today was her king's birthday and she had thought about letting him make love to her. Mephiles was always patient with her so she had thought about that for a week or so and finally made up her mind.

'Okay Shadow, it's now or never. If you're going through with this, you can't back down now. You can do this!' She kept thinking to herself.  
When Shadow finished her chores, it was still early, so she went to get herself ready for the 'surprise'. She was trying to make herself as sexy as possible. She was even gonna wear some lingerie she had gotten with the nightgowns. "I hope he likes how I look. *gulp* I hope I don't regret doing this."

While, at the same time, Mephiles was heading to his room. He hadn't seen Shadow all day, which was strange considering she's his personal maid and slave. He had hoped to, at least, see Shadow today. It woulda made his day. As he entered his room he was surprised to find Shadow on the bed, looking shy and very seductive.

Mephiles pov  
"Shadow you look...-" I couldn't even think of a word to describe her. "I did this as a birthday gift to you. I know you've been very patient with me so I thought I could grant your wish." Shadow said very seductive with much of sweetness. "Your gonna do this, for me!" I said with surprise.

Normal pov  
Shadow nodded, got up and pulled Mephiles onto the bed and herself. He smiled, sweetly and kissed her passionately. Soon they were both panting and turned on. "I hope you enjoy your 'gift' mas-, I mean Mephiles." "I'm sure I will Shadow, I'm sure I will."

 **LEMON SCENE (IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ)**

Shadow gently pushed Mephiles off her and started taking off his cloths until he was completely naked. When she was done, she gave Mephiles a look saying 'go ahead'. That's just what he did and took off her cloths. Soon they were both naked and in heat. Then out of nowhere Shadow pulled her master and now lover in for a passionate kiss.

They pulled away panting for air, but what Shadow saw was a playful and mischievous grin on Mephiles' face. He started kissing, biting and sucking on Shadow's neck. Shadow was moaning in pleasure, and for once not forced. "S-stop teasing me already and g-get on with it." Stuttered Shadow. "Wish granted, my little princess." Said Mephiles with a seductive tone.

Mephiles pulled Shadow's legs over his shoulders, he then got his face close to her stomach and licked it all the way up and down her body. But, finally, he gently pushed himself into Shadow. She held her breath and bit her lip to not scream, she had done it so many times but it still hurt. This time though, it didn't hurt as much, almost not at all and that made it worth her while.

Mephiles had pushed himself in fully and now waited for her to say it was okay to go on. After a few minutes she shook her head to say 'go on' and slowly he thrusted in and out. After a few thrusts he found her sweet spot. She purred and churred so much it was like she was a cat instead of a hedgehog. "I-I think I'm gonna cum, Shadow!" Mephiles almost yelled.

"T-then do it already, cause I'm gonna c-cum too." Shadow replied. Shadow and Mephiles grunted as they both came at the same time. Mephiles then pulled out and was about to collapse when Shadow switched places and was now on top of him. "It's not over yet, my king." "What's gonna happen next?" asked Mephiles.

"Hehehe...you'll see soon enough." Right after Shadow said that she took Mephiles full and started sucking. Mephiles felt shivers of pleasure go through his spine. Not soon after he cummed in Shadow's mouth, but she just swallowed it all.

 **END LEMON SCENE (IT'S SAFE TO READ NOW)**

After Shadow finished pleasuring her king, she crawled on all fours and laid next to her king and snuggled close to him. "Happy birthday, my love." Shadow said before she fell asleep. "Good night, my princess and thank you for my gift." Mephiles whispered in her ear, kissed it and then pulled the covers over both of them.

If you have any ideas for the next chapter, plz share it with me and enjoy


	7. Chapter 6

**This is a Mephadow story, if u don't like don't read or leave a comment.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
**

Mephiles' pov.  
I awoke to the sun shining in my face and someone nuzzling into my chest. I heard a small yawn and looked down. Shadow started to stir alittle but fell back asleep, so I got out of bed without waking her and took a shower to clean myself. I kept thinking of what Shadow did for me last night. 'Not a lot of people would do what she did. She took the risk of getting hurt because she loves me.' I couldn't imagine doing that without shaking from fear.

Shadow's pov.  
I yawned and stretched, I did notice that I was alone in bed, but the sound of running water hit my ears. I knew Mephiles was in the shower. A thought struck just then, I got up and walked into the bathroom without making a sound. I slowly got into the shower and hugged Mephiles from behind. He jumped alittle outta surprise but calmed down when he saw it was me.

Normal pov.  
Mephiles was very happy with this little surprise and turned around and hugged Shadow back. They begain to wash each other of the cum and fluids from last night. "Thanks again for the gift, my little princess. That was very brave of you todo that with your past." "Anything for you, my king and I'm glad you enjoyed it." Shadow replied.

When Mephiles and Shadow finished their shower they started getting dressed for their day. Shadow was having trouble closing the back of her uniform, so Mephiles snuck up behind her and closed her dress so it had a nice and snug fit. That snug fit showed emphasis on Shadow's breasts. But it never caused any trouble breathing for Shadow and she always did like tight fit when Mephiles did it. He never made it to tight, that she couldn't breath, but it was never to loose, that she it would slip off her body.

They had to look their best today because a visiting King was coming to discuss certain matters. This king's name was Sonic, he was always a cheerful fellow but there were rumors that he was very cruel to his slaves. Shadow was very afraid, but put on a brave face and went with her king to his study to wait for King Sonic. When they reached the study, Mephiles saw that Shadow was a bit uneasy so he squeezed her hand and lead her to the study. Once they entered they waited for 15 minutes until King Sonic came in.

Sonic noticed Shadow standing by Mephiles. 'She must be a new maid and a cute one at that, to bad that uniform is so long, she probably has a cute ass.' Sonic thought. He sat down in front of Mephiles and they started to discuss certain troubles in each other's kingdoms but nothing to bad. "Might I ask if we could get something to drink, miss..." "Sonic, this is my **personal** maid, Shadow. Speaking of which, will you please get us some wine, Shadow?" Asked Mephiles. "Of course, master. I'll be back shortly." And with that Shadow left to get the wine.


	8. Chapter 7

**This is a Mephadow story, if u don't like don't read or leave a comment.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
**

"So where did you get such a cute little maid, Meph." Sonic asked. Mephiles gave him a suspicious look but answered "I bought her from slave market, if you must know. She is doing very well for only being here for a month." Sonic was surprised that that pretty little thing was a slave. 'She would be a great addition to my staff.' Sonic thought.

While with Shadow, she was getting out the glasses and red wine, she knew Mephiles loved red wine so that's what she got. She poured the red liquid into the glasses and put both glasses on a tray and started walking back. When she reached the door, she pushed her back agenst it and closed it with her foot. "Here you are master. Red wine, your favorite sire." "Thank you, Shadow. Sonic, you don't mind red do you?"

"Not at all. I think of red as the color of passion." Sonic said while looking at Shadow out of the corner of her eye. Shadow blushed and shivered a bit, but took a step closer to Mephiles and shrunk away alittle. Mephiles noticed and tried to change the topic while reaching his hand back to hold Shadow's without Sonic noticing. "Would you like a refill on the wine?" Shadow asked after a while. "I could use a refill, Shadow was it." answered Sonic.

Shadow refilled Sonic's glass and was showing a gesture to Mephiles. The gesture asked if he wanted more as well. "No, I'm just fine but thank you." Mephiles replied. The meeting didn't last, but for Shadow it felt more like an eternity the way King Sonic was looking at her. Sonic asked Mephiles if they could talk alone, so Mephiles sent Shadow off to his room sence it was late.

Shadow silently thanked him and left, wishing both men a good night and taking their used wine glasses to wash. When Shadow was gone, Sonic asked something that surprised Mephiles. "Have you thought to trade Shadow?" Mephiles was shocked that Sonic would ask such a question. "No! She is doing a very good job and I will not trade her off!"

"No need to scream. It was just a question, she is quite adorable when she's nervous don't you think?" Sonic asked and Mephiles was getting very angry. "I bet she has a cute ass, can you agree to that? How did you get her by-the-way, at a slave market." That did it, Mephiles stood up so fast that the chair fell back and bashed his hands on his desk.

"I think you should go now, before I get mad." Mephiles said in an alarmingly calm voice. Right after he said that Sonic got up calmly and walked all the way to the door, turned, and said "I might stop by to see you and Shadow from time-to-time. I bet she's good in bed, I might ask to try it with her." and with that Sonic left.

With Shadow

Shadow was washing the glasses that Mephile and King Sonic were drinking from. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone coming behind her. She soon felt hands on her shoulders, rubbing them. She was surprised but calmed down when she thought it was her love. She enjoyed the sensation so much that she started purring softly.

"That fells nice your highness, I didn't know if you had finished discussing or not." "I didn't know you cared, Shadow." Replied the stranger. Shadow turned around and saw..."King Sonic, I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else." She said blushing a little. "I can only guess who you were thinking of, but I have a hunch." Sonic said placing a finger under her chin to make her look at him.

She backed up as far as she could go to get away, but Sonic just push her onto to counter. He tried to lift up her skirt, but Shadow pushed it back down. "I need to get back work your highness. So please let me leave." "I bet you're **very** busy, so how about you take a break. I could help you relax." Sonic said holding Shadow's chin, while trying to look under her skirt again.


	9. Chapter 8

**This is a Mephadow story, if u don't like don't read or leave a comment.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
**

While Sonic was with Shadow in the kitchen, Mephiles was on his way to his room. He was worried about Shadow and wanted to make sure she was alright. He entered his room but she wasn't there, then he remembered 'She took the wine glasses to wash them.' Mephiles laughed at himself a little at the thought. He started walking to the kitchen, little did he know the surprise he was gonna get.

the kitchen

Shadow was still trying to fight off Sonic. "Let me go. I need to get to work and stop trying to look under my ski-" she cut herself off with a gasp. Sonic had managed to pin both her hands to the wall with one hand. With the other, he lifted her skirt and was surprised to see her wearing a bright red thong. He smirked and put his free hand on Shadow's tail and pinched it. She squrimed, but Sonic was too strong.

Shadow kept her legs closed but she **desperately** wanted to kick him, but feared the punishment more. "You don't need to be afraid, I can see your enjoying this." "Not by choi-eek" Shadow squeaked when her tail was pinched again. Sonic pulled Shadow forward off the counter, but kept a good grip on her wrists so she couldn't fight. Sonic kept his free hand on her tail and kept stroking it.

Shadow kept squirming and trying to get away, but he was to strong. Soon, she heard footsteps and knew Mephiles was coming. "You're going to get yourself k-killed if you d-don't leave now." Shadow managed to say. "Why is that my cute, little maid." "Mephiles is coming here to look for me." Shadow smiled as Sonic's eyes widened a bit.

Sonic then smiled and removed his hand off her tail and pulled her close by her waste. She blushed bright red and tried to push back, but with her wrists held tightly together and with Sonic's arm holding her close to his body. Mephiles was coming closer and Shadow was starting to panic. She didn't want to be seen like this infront of her lover. "Let me go, NOW!" Shadow nearly yelled, she didn't want to be seen like this. Sonic let go of her wrists and slid his hand under her skirt and squeezed her but.

with Mephiles

Mephiles was almost down to the kitchen when he heard a squeak. He kept walking but picked up the pace alittle. He reached the kitchen and saw Shadow trying to escape Sonic's grasp. 'What is Sonic doing to Shadow?!' He thought angrily, then heard Shadow scream. "Let me go, NOW!" He saw Shadow squirming and Sonic let go of her wrist and squeeze her bottom.

Mephiles was mad now, but kept a cool composer and walked in. Shadow was red in the face and Sonic was just smirking. "Let her go and leave my castle immediately." Sonic let Shadow go and left silently but kept his smirk. Mephiles rushed over to Shadow, who fell on the floor shaking. He cradled her and carried her to his room, left some night-cloths in the bathroom. He brought her there to change into her nightgown.

When Shadow came out, she was still shaken up but sat on the bed. When she sat down, Mephiles pulled her into his lap and stroked her quills which lulled her to sleep. Soon she was snuggling into his chest fur and purring slightly. Mephiles then whispered softly "Sleep well, for tomorrow we'll have 'work' to do."


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning, Shadow awoke to find she was alone. She looked around and eventually found a note from Mephiles. It read:

'I had some important matters with King Sonic and I didn't want you to be frightened like last time. I would like you to put on the little surprise that's in the box by the dresser. It's a little surprise for your birthday and it's only part one. Love Mephiles.'

Shadow smiled at the fact that Mephiles hadn't forgotten her birthday. She would be 20 today. She got out of bed and walked towards the box and carefully opened it and found a beautiful sliver, choke necklace with a teal gem at the center in the shape of a angel. It had an inscription on the inside that read 'My Sweet Angel'.

Shadow put on the necklace and admired it, she didn't think she deserved such a touching and expensive gift. Still she loved it and went to put on her uniform. When she was dressed, she went down to the kitchen to get something to eat, then start her chores.

With Mephiles

Mephiles had finished the meeting with Sonic and was heading towards the kitchen to get a snack. He was very surprised to find Shadow munching on a salad and wearing the necklace he had made just for her. He walked over to her with a smile and warped his arms around her waist, while laying his head on her shoulder.

Shadow didn't even flinch at his touch and kissed his cheek quickly and said 'Thank you'. "Anything for my beautiful, little princess. If you want, we could have 'fun' tonight. Of course want ever you want to do, I'll gladly participate." "That's sweet of you, just like always, but right now I'm not sure. Will you wait for my answer?"

Mephiles saw that Shadow was a little nervous even though she trusted him, he knew she wasn't sure how he would react to every request or question. Mephiles smiled and said that he would wait.

The day was the same except for some maids telling Shadow that she was lucky and complimenting her necklace. When night fell, she went to her and Mephiles' room and found him waiting on the bed with something behind his back. She was nervous but said that certain 'activities' would be nice.

She didn't have to say gentle, Mephiles already knew. Mephiles pulled out something Shadow never thought she'd see. It was a small par of handcuffs, but they were furry and felt soft. "What is that, aside from h-handcuffs." "Don't worry, these won't hurt your wrists. They'll restrain them, yes, but no pain. I thought we could try them out."

Shadow was both intrigued and worried. "And if I don't like them?" She asked abit fearful. "Then we won't use them, just give them a try." And before Shadow knew what was happening Mephiles hadgently grabbed her wrists and put the cuffs on.

Her hands were behind her back and her uniform was being taken off. Soon, she was sitting on the bed in only her underwear. She had to admit the cuffs didn't hurt, but she felt really uncomfortable with her hands behind her back and Mephiles could tell.

He uncuffed one of her hands and re-cuffed it around her front. "So, do you like them?" "Well it isn't painful, but it's ok." She honestly liked it but didn't know if things would go to far. "I won't go to far if you don't want me to." Mephiles said while having one hand on her cheek and the other on her underwear, ready to remove them.

Shadow nodded and, in no time, she was on her back, underwear off. She put the chain around the back of his neck and soon the room became very hot and full of pleasurable moans and panting.


	11. Chapter 10

_Shadow panting; screaming in ecstasy as Mephiles thrust into her. Her hands pinned by his hand keeping the chain connected to the cuffs down. Shadow squirming beneath Mephiles in pleasure. Her begging for faster, deeper, and rougher thrusts until they both came at the same time._

The sun shone in Mephiles' eyes, waking him from his sleep and looked to see his beautiful and delicate little maid in his arms. He slowly pulled back the covers to see her lovely body and lightly rub her body. The response had both surprised and aroused Mephiles a bit; as he rubbed her she started to shiver in delight and purr lowly.

She smiled in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She saw what Mephiles was doing and what he was looking at. She blushed bright red while trying to cover her body but Mephiles grabbed her hands and pushed them back to continue looking. "You look beautiful without any clothing on. Maybe I should have you work like this all day" Mephiles said with a sly smirk.

Shadow's eyes went wide and she started squirming more forcefully with a almost panic look in her eyes. Mephiles gently yet firmly hugged Shadow close to stop her struggles and shh-ed to calm her down. "I was joking, I wouldn't do that unless it was in this room and this room only."

She stopped when he said that, "Really, you mean that? My other masters..." she paused "kept me naked 24/7 and locked in the bedroom most of the time. When I did work, I was either fully naked or half naked and had to walk all over the castle like that." Mephiles had no idea about that, he felt guilty about his little joke.

"I sorry. I had no idea about that, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." "I accept. Sorry for acting like that, it was just reflex." Shadow replied. After that both stayed in bed for another few hours, just enjoying each others company till it was time to work. Mephiles took off the cuffs and they both got dressed.

Mephiles saw how, Shadow was having trouble tightening it. "You need help tightening it, dear?" "Yes please, master?." Shadow said in a seductive tone and smirk. "As you wish, my princess." With that said, Mephiles tightened her uniform to her liking.

Around noon, Mephiles got a meeting from Sonic, regarding Shadow. "What do you want, Sonic. It better not be about trading Shadow off, because I won't." Sonic replied in a calm tone. "Well not trade her, but maybe...something else could happen." "Like what?" Asked Mephiles very suspicious and worried of the answer. "I would like to...test Shadow...matter of speaking."


	12. Chapter 11

"You mean you want to have a sex test-run with Shadow!?" Mephiles exclaimed, luckily the room was sound proof unless your ear was right next to the door. "Yes, that sounds about right." Sonic replied in a tone that made it seem as if it was a normal topic. Mephiles lost it there. "FOR THE LAST TIME THE ANSWER IS NO AND THAT IS FINAL!" Sonic was shocked a Meph's reaction at this.

"You seem to really care 'bout her." Sonic said. "Well, I treat my slaves with respect. Even with their low statues, I treat them fairly." Mephiles replied bitterly. "Now I think you should leave my kingdom until this has blown over .discussion." Sonic grew angry at this. "Fine, but I will get Shadow. One way or the other, and I mean it, Meph." With that Sonic left, but Mephiles grew nervous.

He's known Sonic almost a lifetime and knows that when Sonic says that, he always means it. He knew he should tell Shadow this, even if he didn't want to. With that thought in mind Mephiles went to his room.

Mephiles pov.  
I went strait to my room and found Shadow starting to remove her maid uniform. "Ahem." I saw Shadow jump and look over her shoulder, then relax. "You startled me, Master." I heard her say. "You do know you can call, Mephiles correct?" She replied "I know, but I like to say it." I chuckled a little and helped her take off her uniform.

"I have something to tell you, something important." "What is it, Mephiles? Did something happen at the meeting with *gulp* S-Sonic." She asked and I could hear the fear in her voice at Sonic's name. "Yes. He wanted to have a...um...'sex test-run' as he put it." I saw a look of horror on her face and I knew she felt betrayed.

Shadow pov.  
"Please tell me you said 'no'. You did say 'no' right!?" I asked full of fear and horror. "Ofcourse, I said 'no'. I wouldn't do that, but he said he would get you one way or another. I'm just worried that he will get you, so I'm telling you to be carful." I saw something I didn't see before, fear. He was really afraid for my safety.

I didn't even realize I was crying until he rubbed his thumb over my cheek. I knew I was in nothing but my underwear but I didn't care. I curled into his chest fur and cried. He held me close, weather it was out of fear, comfort or both, I couldn't tell and at the moment I didn't care.

Normal pov.  
After Mephiles had calmed Shadow down and both were asleep someone was sneaking into their room. A cloth was in one hand and rope in the other. The figure snuck up beside the bed and put the cloth over Shadow's nose and mouth. Shadow was started awake, but was quickly losing conscious.

The last thing she heard was a woman saying 'Sorry, Hun. I swear you won't feel anything.' Then it all went black.


	13. Chapter 12

Sonic's pov.  
As I waited for the huntress I hired, I collected the money I owe her, along with a beautiful fire ruby necklace as a tip if Shadow is unharmed. I soon heard a slave come in. "M-Master Sonic, a guest is here f-for you." "Thank you. Now go back to doing your chores immediately, understood?" My slave replied "Y-Yes, M-Master Sonic."

After my slave left I went to meet the huntress. I just knew it was her and when I entered the throne room I saw her standing there with Shadow over her shoulder rapped up like a present. And I couldn't wait to unwrap her. "You did well. I didn't expect you back for at least another day maybe two. I'm very impressed."

"People don't call me the best for nothing, your highness. Now, about my payment, I will accept nothing less than the full amount." I liked that about her she always went to the point. "You'll get your payment, but first, is Shadow unharmed?" "Of course see for yourself." And the huntress laid Shadow on the floor and I noticed that Shadow was also gagged with some cloth.

"Why is she gagged with cloth?" "I had to make sure she stayed quiet in case she awoke." I nodded and then I heard someone and found it was Shadow; she was stirring but didn't wake up. I picked her up, "Follow me and you'll get your payment, Blaze."

Blaze pov.  
As I followed King Sonic, I noticed that Shadow, yes I was given her name, grow uneasy in Sonic's arms and shiver in what seems from this angle to be fear. "If I may ask, why do you want Shadow?" Sonic looked at me like he was murder someone. "My business is my own, you are just here to do a job." His voice was angry, but when he turned the corner and asked me to open the door. Which I did.

He entered the room, I followed and lit a lantern with a special ability I have. What I saw in the room looked like torture tools and against my better judgment I asked another question. "Is she a slave that ran away?" The answer wasn't what I was expecting and in a calm tone. "No, her master wouldn't trade her so I hired you."

I couldn't believe what I heard, but I hid my shock. I just watched as Sonic placed Shadow against a wall and placed a collar around her neck. He then took me outside the room after blowing out the lantern and handed me a fire ruby necklace and a pouch of gold, "Here's your payment and a tip for making sure she was unharmed on her way here."

I nodded and looked at the pouch, then the door and back again. "Actually, you can keep the gold I'll just take this necklace." Sonic asked 'why' and I answered that I just couldn't, but that was only half the reason. I didn't think I deserved it for taking her from someone who really cared about her. Yes, I maybe a bounty huntress but only for the right reasons.

Shadow's pov.  
I awoke in a dark room to the sound of people talking. I tried to move only to find out I couldn't. My legs where tightly bound, my arms where tied to my sides with thick rope and a collar was around my neck. There was a short length of chain attached to it that lead to the wall that I was against. But only when I tried to ask for help did I realize I was gagged with cloth.

I was very confused, scared and worst of all, I knew I wasn't with Mephiles anymore. I heard footsteps moving away and some kind of command I then heard the door unlock and open. A light blinded me for a bit till my eyes adjusted and I saw a purple cat coming closer. I was scared and struggled with all my might go move away.

"Shhh. Don't worry, I know your afraid and confused but you have to stay quiet when I un-gag you or you'll be in trouble." I nodded and she removed my gag. "Who are you and how did I get here?" She answered "I'm Blaze the Cat. I'm a bounty huntress and I brought you here. I'm very sorry, I didn't know you were loved by someone else, but I'll help in anyway I can."

"I belong to King Mephiles, please tell him I'm here." I begged "I will I promise, Shadow." "Thank y-UMM!" I was cut off as she shoved the cloth back into my mouth. "Sorry, but the king is coming back and, just a warning, you'll be scared when you see him."

Normal pov.  
The door opened and there stood Sonic staring at both Blaze and Shadow. Shadow was shaking in fear as Sonic got closer. Blaze stood up and whispered so only Shadow could hear 'I'll get help as soon as I can, promise.' Shadow just gave a glance but it was enough for Blaze to see the desperation in her eyes and she left. But she vowed she would come back with help for Shadow.


	14. Chapter 13

Shadow's pov.  
When Blaze left Sonic looked straight at me and soon started walking toward me. I kept tugging at the chain on my collar and trying to break or at least loosen my bonds. Which proved to be futile. Sonic grabbed my shoulders and unlocked the metal collar and put a blue one in its place.

He tightened the rag that kept the cloth in my mouth and he pulled the ropes tighter so that I could barely struggle without hurting myself. Out of nowhere he pulls out a leash and attached it to my collar. After that I heard 2 clicks and realized it was a lock.

Shortly after that Sonic through me over his shoulder and walked out of the room. I struggled and screamed into my gag. "PLZ-LTMG." I begged and struggled but he slapped my rear and I froze.

Sonic's pov.  
I felt her freeze after I spanked her. I smiled and said "Behave, naughty girls get spankings and other punishments." I felt her shake out of fear. "Don't worry, you won't get anything but a spanking now. So clam down and try not to get into any trouble tonight."

We came to my room and I gently tossed her onto my bed and unlocked the leash. I tied it around the bedpost and relocked it to her collar. I checked her bonds and went to check up on some duties I needed to take care of. I looked back and said with a smirk "I have some things to take care of. So you stay right here and I'll be back as soon as possible. Hehehe."

I locked the door and went to take of my duties. "Master, the papers you need to see are in your study." "Thank you slave. You may go now." With that my slave left and I went to my study.

Normal pov.  
Meanwhile in Sonic's bedroom Shadow was struggling in her bonds. Soon she hears the door open and saw a servant come in. "Sorry, I have to do this orders of my master, King Sonic."

The servant said with a upset expression and pulled out, what looked like a red ball with 4 straps attached. He removed the rag and cloth and attached 2 of the straps to her collar. "P-Please don't do this." Shadow begged. The servant replied "Sorry, but I have no choice."

He then placed the ball in between her teeth and buckled the other 2 straps behind her head. Being careful of her hair and not to get it caught in the buckle. Also tightening the straps enough that it stays put but doesn't hurt. Shadow moaned into her new gag as the servant left. She sighed through her nose and went back to her struggles.

3 hours later

Shadow had been struggling for nearly to 2 hours straight and had tired herself out. She couldn't even loosen her bonds one bit. She has been asleep for about an hour and she was still tightly bound and gagged. Sonic had just gotten back and smiled as he saw Shadow passed out. He started undoing the ropes and just tying her wrists and ankles while she slept.

He chuckled and whispered in Shadow's ear "Goodnight and sweet dreams. Tomorrow you and me have things to discuss."


	15. Chapter 14

Shadow's pov.  
I groaned as I started to awaken. I once again felt someone's arm around her. After a second, everything came back and I kept completely still. I heard Sonic groan and I slowly turned my head to see, luckily, him still asleep. I looked at myself, only to see that I was still in my nightgown and that now only my wrists and ankles were tied and TIGHTLY!

I brought my hands to the leash and pulled, trying to see if it would loosen. It didn't. I signed through my nose and shivered as I suddenly felt Sonic's hand go over my side. Out of nowhere, Sonic was on top of me and pulled the leash upwards bring my head closer in turn.

I tried to squirm and get away but I felt Sonic's hand on the back of my head and next thing I know...Sonic...CRASHED HIS LIPS OVER MY GAG FOR A KISS! "MMMHHHHH LTM-GG U FRK!"(LET ME GO YOU FREAK, is translation if not known) I pulled back and tried with all my might to get free, hoping that Blaze would come through.

Blaze's pov.  
I road as fast as my horse could carry me. I stopped at the gate of the castle and tied my horse to a branch. I scaled the wall and ended up in the king's bedroom. I heard the door open and hid behind the dresser.

I saw King Mephiles enter looking upset and worried. He sat on the bed, back facing me. He said, just above a whisper 'Shadow, where are you and please be ok.' I heard how distressed his voice sounded, he really is missing Shadow.

"Your highness." I spoke and saw him jump and turn around. "I know where Shadow is and I only know because I was hired to take her from you."

Normal pov.  
After a quick and very painful discussion with Sonic, Shadow was now sitting by Sonic's desk in a VERY skimpy uniform. She still had the same gag on from last night, which was briefly taken off long enough for Sonic to feed her.

Her wrists were now cuffed together, same with her ankles. She was sitting on her legs while Sonic held her leash to keep her from crawling anywhere. The 'uniform' was only a corset, panties and leggings. What was worse for Shadow was that before starting the day, Sonic had raped her.

She even flinched whenever Sonic would pet her. Sonic had told her that her job was, basically, to be his loyal lap dog. If Sonic called her she had to come on all fours and place her hands and head on his lap. He also told her that she had to crawl on all fours when he would pull her by the leash.

When her day finally ended and she was forced to Sonic's bedroom and Shadow literally jumped onto the bed and waited. Sonic chuckled and sat next to Shadow. He forced her arms and head onto his lap and removed the gag and heard Shadow panting. "You behaved very well today, so I won't put this on you anymore. Also, I think I'll help you take off your uniform and don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Shadow shook, but said nothing. She knew she would just get hurt and let Sonic take her uniform off. She knew he wanted her in bed naked, she just hoped he would either not do 'IT' at all or not hurt her to badly.

Meanwhile, back at the castle in Cyphrida

"WHAT!?" Mephiles almost shouted. "You took, Shadow? Well, who hired you and why?" Mephiles asked angrily. "You know who he is and he hired me because you said you wouldn't trade her." Blaze replied with an expression of guilt.

Mephiles' pov.  
I thought about who that might be and it hit me like a bag of bricks. "Sonic, it was Sonic wasn't it?" Blaze just nodded her head in what looked like shame. "I had no idea she was loved so dearly, by the way Sonic said it, I thought she was being abused. I truly am sorry and I will help you in anyway I can."

I noticed she said that with a determined look in her eyes. He meant what she said to the full extent. "We keep this a secret and we prepare in secret as well. You and me are going to save Shadow before something really bad happens." "I fear that has already happened, Sonic seemed eager to...'play' with her."

She said that with a disgusted look on her face. I replied "I know, but I mean worse than that. And I know he will if we don't get ready in time." Blaze nodded and said "I'll watch, Sonic and make sure it doesn't get that far before we save her." I nodded and went over to the wardrobe and pulled out two rack sacks and tossed one to Blaze.

"We start packing tomorrow and prepare to get Shadow back safe from Sonic!"


	16. Chapter 15

Shadow's pov.

I've been with Sonic for a month and I'm miserable as I've ever been, luckily Sonic has been busy and hasn't had time to 'play' with me, except groping my breasts and slapping my ass every chance he gets, which has been quite a lot. Of course I still call him 'Master'. However, I just give him back rubs, WHICH IS PERFECTLY FINE BY ME. But he constantly talks to me in a way that makes me feel like both a pet and whore at the same time.

Most of the time I wish I could with Mephiles, but for some reason I never really feel alone even when I'm locked in Sonic's room. I feel like I'm being watched but in the best way. I'm glad someone is looking out me but I just know Sonic is hoping for some 'fun in bed' soon enough. I have a bad feeling that Sonic's gonna do something bad, very VERY bad.

*step...step...step...step*

I heard Sonic coming and pretended to be asleep under the covers. The door opened and shut with a click. My heart was pounding so loud I was sure Sonic could hear it. I felt a dip in the bed on my left. "Wake up, Shadow." Sonic said, I tried to stay as calm as I could but he just started shaking me. "Time to wake up, my _pet_."

I knew when he said 'pet' it meant that I should listen and do whatever he said or I would get punished. A lesson I learned my first day here. I started to wake up and slowly open my eyes. "Good to see you awake, Shadow. It's time for a little...activity that I've got in mind."

I started to shake as he pulled out a cat-o-nine tails. "W-what did I d-d-do to get p-p-punished, M-master." I couldn't hold back any fear I had. "Oh, you did nothing. I just thought we could do one of two things. One, we could head down to the dungeon and 'play' with the torture equipment or two, *reaching free hand towards Shadow's back and starts stroking her tail*, your choice.

"Either way, it's going to be fun for me." I was scared out of my mind and shivering in, unwanted, delight and fear. "The...second...choice... 'sniff'." I didn't want either choice but rape was better than torture.

Sonic's pov.  
I was hoping Shadow would choose the second option. With a smile, I put the cat-o-nine tails on my side table and stroked Shadow's wet cheek. I got on top of her and she put her arms around my neck and had her ears pinned to her head. "Good girl, now either turn your head or look up."

She turned her head and I started undressing myself while at the same time licking Shadow's neck and rubbing her thigh. Soon enough I started to get hard and bothered. I then whispered in her ear,"If you behave I'll be gentle, do you understand?" I felt her nod her head and whimpered in submission.

'Outside someone was watching everything'

Blaze pov.  
Me and Mephiles have been preparing for a month and we're almost ready. I've been watching Shadow as the days went by and she seemed calmer. Tonight however she was frightened out of her mind. After I saw Shadow get raped by that backstabbing-bastard. I jumped out of the tree I was in and mounted my horse.

I looked at the castle one more time and thought 'Mephiles will kill Sonic when he hears about this.' After that though I started riding back to Mephiles' castle.

*1 hour later*

As I arrived at the castle the gates started to open and let me in. I dismounted and went to Mephiles' office and knocked. "Come in, Blaze." I heard him reply. I entered and told him what I saw. As I guessed he became furious by this news.


	17. Chapter 16

Mephiles' pov.

"HOW COULD SONIC GO SO LOW AS TO THREATEN A FRIGHTENED OUT OF HER MIND SLAVE!" I screamed. I couldn't believe Sonic would threaten Shadow with torture of all things. "She chose the second option, and I saw everything. Sonic was the one having all the fun in bed." I heard Blaze say. "Sonic will pay very dearly for this." There was silence until Blaze asked the last question I wanted to answer.

"What will Sonic do if we don't get Shadow in time?" I sighed in both agitation and tiredness. "The last slave he got this close with ended up hurt very bad and soon...she had to be killed, which was far more merciful than letting her live. She got the same treatment that Shadow's getting and instead of rape she chose torture. The blood loss was so great after each beating that soon Sonic stopped wrapping her wounds and soon she couldn't even move. That was only after a few weeks."

I had turned my back to Blaze during the whole story, and just now looked at her face. She looked like she was gonna throw up. I poured her a glass of water and put it into her hands. Her hands were shaking so I had to hold them steady until she calmed down. I let go and she started drinking the water and soon her color returned.

"Is that really what happened?" I just nodded "Can I ask what her name was?" I just responded with one word. "Amelia." There was silence for so long until I spoke again. "She was a friend of one of my maids, and the message was sent from a kitchen worker in Sonic's castle. We may not have known her, but we mourned her all the same."

"That's why we have to get Shadow back. If she chooses torture...she could be dead in just one 'session' of that." I looked directly into Blazes eyes and saw a new look of determination and hatred for Sonic. "I'll help in anyway I can your highness. You can count on me."

Shadow's pov.

I was in so much pain after the little 'play session' Sonic gave me. "You were very good . Maybe I should do this more often." I could hear the lust leak into his voice. I couldn't stop shaking in pain and whimpering. I felt like crying, so I laid down on my stomach and buried my head in the pillow. I felt Sonic stroke my back and whisper into my ear.

"You don't need to be frighted just relax and you'll have nothing to worry about." I worked up what was left of my courage and went for it, I spoke. "With all do respect Master, I have much to worry about as long as I'm here." I tried to keep my voice steady, and I succeed now I just worried Sonic's reaction and closed my eyes tightly.

I kept quiet readying myself for a hit of the cat-o-nine tails, but...it never came. I slowly opened my eyes. Next thing I know I'm turned on my back with Sonic over me. I closed my eyes tight and put my hands in front of my face. I felt Sonic take hold on my arms and push them out of the way. I held my breath and I felt Sonic lean over to the side table and then 'knock knock'.

Sonic got up reluctantly and went to the door. I was grateful and exhaled. "Don't move from this room or that 'toy' on the night table will be used on your back. Understood?" I just whimpered and nodded. I watched as Sonic got dressed and left the room. The door slammed shut and I flinched, soon I was shaking and started crying. I was scared and wished so much to be back in Mephiles' warm arms again. That night I cried myself to sleep afraid of what the next day will bring.


	18. Chapter 17

The morning after the torture.

Mephiles' pov.

After what Sonic put Shadow through, I knew we had to act fast so that Shadow could live to see another day. But I wanted to be a little civil about this and negotiate Shadow's return home. So I went to Sonic's castle and I went to his office where we could reach an agreement for Shadow's release.

As soon as I entered Sonic's office, I heard "Welcome Mephiles. How are you doing?" He asked. It took everything in me not to growl or claw at him. "I know you took Shadow. I'm here to discuss terms for her to return to me, as soon as possible." I told him as calm as I could manage. I say him go wide eyed for a moment, but just as quick as it came it vanished and was replaced with a look of amusement. And he . . . chuckled.

I wanted to wipe that smile of his face but somehow I managed to keep my expression neutral. "How did you know I took her. Well, nevermind. She was a little troublesome at the start of her stay, but she got over it quick. Would you like to see her, Mephiles?" I had to clench my hands into fists so I could seem calm, but answered.

"If she's still alive after a month in your care, then yes I would." Next thing I know, Sonic is getting up and leaving, after ten minutes he returns. This time I see him holding a leash, which is attached to a blue collar on Shadow's neck. She comes in crawling on all fours, wearing nothing but cuffs on her ankles and wrists, a red thong, a blindfold, and a big red ball gag in her mouth with two straps attached to her collar and the other two around her neck.

Shadow's pov.

Sonic came into the bedroom. I started to tremble and then he pulled me into a gentle hug and whispered into my ear. "We have a guest and I need you to get dressed." After that he let me go and got what I'd need to 'get dressed' in. I was still naked from last night and I tried to cover myself with my hands as I stood, but Sonic just grabbed a pair of cuffs and cuffed my hands behind my back.

Then Sonic turned me around and bent me over the bed. I was afraid he would spank or hit me, but I saw him grab the blindfold and tie it tightly over my eyes. "M-master, what a-are you doing?!" I asked as I felt his hand stroke my tail as the other went under me and groped my breast. Luckily, it lasted only a second but he whispered in a lustful voice, "Lift up your foot so I can get you dressed and no fussing or" 'SMACK' "AHHH!" I screamed in pain as he slapped my ass, unfortunately I also felt a little turned on. "Y-yes, master. I u-understand completely."

I did as he said and lifted my right foot, I felt him grab my leg and slip something on to it. After, what I assume is the red thong I saw, was pulled just above my ankle, he said in the same tone, "Now, put your leg down and lift the other one up." I did as I was told and again I felt something being pulled up my leg. I put my leg down on the ground and my breath hitched as Sonic lifted up the thong all the way to my privates. I squeaked as Sonic pulled the thong a bit too rough (kinda like a wedgie if you think about it). "Something wrong, Shadow? Did I pull your thong a little to hard?"

He asked in a sarcastic tone and pulled a little harder and I . . . moaned. It came out before I could stop it and I heard him chuckle, but thankfully he pulled it out a little and let it go. I breath a sigh of relief from my mouth, but apparently Sonic took that opportunity to put the ball gag in my mouth. I felt the gag get tighter as the buckle was fastened, then I heard the 'click' of it attaching to my collar. Next thing was the second pair of cuffs were being put on my ankles. I squeaked again as Sonic slapped my ass again.

He undid the cuffs on my wrists only to put them back on with my hands in front of me. Another 'click' sound must be the leash, I was unfortunately proven right as I felt a tug on my collar. I got off the bed and got on all fours. I felt the tugging of the leash and followed it so I wouldn't bump into anything. I soon heard a door open, but kept moving.

Normal pov.

Mephiles was shocked as he saw Shadow being lead. He reached his hand out to pet her head. But Sonic spoke before he could. "You might not want to touch her. She is in desperate need of a bath. She's such a little whore sometimes, am I right, Shadow." At first Shadow did nothing but sit, after a minute she nodded and whimpered. Then she said, or best she could anyway. "Plz tak th blndfld off, maser." Sonic replied "Since you asked so nicely, I'll take off the blindfold."

Sonic took of the blindfold and as soon as it was off. Shadow looked at the guest and went wide eyed. Tears of joy started to show in her eyes with a look that said 'I'm so glad you're here, my love!'


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry, I couldn't think of anything to put in the next chapter to make the next chapter fit together. Also finals and Christmas were crazy. Well, no more excuses *cracks knuckles*. LET'S WRITE!**

Shadow's pov

I couldn't believe my eyes. Mephiles was here, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I tried to smile the best I could with the gag. I was so happy, I almost tried to run up to him, but the tugging on my collar brought me back to reality. I looked to Sonic and scooted closer to him. He patted me on the head and my ears folded down. "She seems so _happy_ to see you, Mephiles." Sonic said with a hiss. I whimpered and got closer to the ground that I almost curled into a ball.

"Well, she would be as I treat her with _respect_ and not just as a _sex toy_." Mephiles stated also with a hiss. He came up to me and scratched behind my ear gently and patted my head. I purred as he did those signs of affection. Sadly, he left my side and sat right in front of Sonic's desk. "Now, what will it take to get her back in my...ownership?" I knew he didn't mean it as it sounded. He just wants me back at his side again.

Mephiles pov

Sonic laughed at what I said. I narrowed my eyes, a growl nearly leaving my throat. I looked at Shadow and saw that she was scared but her eyes showed just how happy she really was with a twinkle in her eye. I looked back at Sonic as he said "Well, I'd hate to give up such a wonderful slave-". He patted Shadow's head, but she pulled away from him. It looked as if she wanted to growl but feared punishment after I leave if she dosen't come with me. "-but maybe I'll let her visit you from time to time. HAHAHA!"

This time I did growl out loud. "Sonic, be serious. I want Shadow back now and I will fight for her if necessary." I growled out. Sonic froze and just stared at me a good five minutes, I held a glare the whole time. Finally, Sonic said "You want her that bad, well, so do I. And yes why don't we fight for her. Right here and now!" I was about to do just that but Shadow moaned loudly, obviously trying to get my attention, but caught both of ours instead.

Normal pov

Both Sonic and Mephiles looked at Shadow. She wildly shook her head and made a 'uh-uh' sound over and over. Clearly saying, no to what they were about to do. "Well, it seems our little damsel doesn't think that fighting is a good idea right now." After hearing this from Sonic, Shadow nodded her head saying 'uh-huh'. Mephiles moved to pet Shadow and move her hair out of her eyes. Mephiles, after giving it some thought, said "Why not joust for her, winner takes her. It would be private and no one would watch except Blaze as a witness." Sonic then took some time to think it over.

Shadow, on the other hand, was scared and hoped that Mephiles won. That was all she could do. Finally, Sonic agreed and both set even conditions. Sadly, soon after that was done, Mephiles had to leave. He kissed Shadow goodbye, scratched behind her ear and left though very reluctantly. However, Sonic soon started leaving, bringing Shadow with him.

Sonic brought Shadow into the king sized bathroom (no pun intended). He started removing both his and Shadow's clothes. Well, bonds in Shadows case. He left the collar and gag in place and Sonic started cleaning them both off. Which was very uncomfortable for Shadow scene she couldn't wash her own privents.

Then she did something she never thought she'd do, she hit Sonic in the face as he tried to clean her privates. She was so shocked that all she could do was brace herself for a slap or punch. So it was shock that all that Sonic did was laugh. "You have a lot of spunk, no wonder Meph wants you back and too bad he won't be getting you back. I'll make sure of that."


	20. Chapter 19

"Huh?" Shadow said through the gag, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, nothing. I just plan on keeping you, even if _someone_ has to die." said Sonic with a sadistic twinkle in his eye. Shadow started shaking and struggling to get out of Sonic's hold but he held strong and tried to calm her by petting her head and shushing her as someone would a small child. "Shh shh it's okay, Shadow. You're not the one I'm talking about, though I have a feeling you know who. How about we finish cleaning up and head to bed, yes?" Shadow was crying and nodding the whole time Sonic was talking.

She was worried for Mephiles that he'd get hurt but also scared out of her mind what would happen if she tried anything. As Sonic got out of the bath, he helped Shadow out as well and dried them both off. Sonic took off Shadow's gag and gave her a peck on the cheek and lead her to the bedroom. Shadow didn't even know what was happening because she was still in shock at what Sonic had said and was trying to think of something to help Mephiles. Soon she was brought back to reality as she was laid on the bed, apparently Sonic had carried her to the bedroom as she was shocked still. He laid down beside her and started spooning her. Then, like a brick, a plan hit Shadow and hit her hard.

If Sonic caused her so much pain in this one month alone, than she was gonna make SURE Mephiles was going to win. So, sneaking out of Sonic's hold, she make her way down the hall and down to the lower levels of the castle to the armory. She now knew what Sonic was planning to do and she didn't like it one bit. She started looking for the weapon Sonic was gonna use and, soon enough, she found it. A large sword that could easily be disguised as a jousting pole but leave much more than a sprain or bruise.

Using all the strength she could muster, she lifted it off the wall, hide it in the dark corner and replaced it with a part of the joust pole that could pass for the sword but won't cause any severe injuries to her love and king. Afterwards, though reluctantly, she went back to the bedroom and got back in Sonic's hold and tried to sleep, it was a little easier knowing she had helped her love. Soon enough she fell asleep oblivious to the eyes that were watching her and had followed her to the armory.

Blaze pov  
I gotta admit, Shadow has gusts doing what she did. Though I'll probably have to hide that sword better, she's a lot tougher than I originally gave her credit for. All she's been through and she still has hope in King Mephiles. With a smile on my face I snuck into the castle and hide that sword into a empty barrel and better disguised the jousting pole as the sword. After that, she snuck out and returned to Mephiles' castle and told him everything she saw and heard.


	21. Chapter 20

Mephiles pov

When Blaze got back to the castle, I admit, I imagined the worst. Like Sonic had killed Shadow as soon as I left to keep her out of my hands or had punished her brutally so as to let out the anger from our...'decision', if you can call it that. But, to hear that Sonic was going to try and kill me during the competition and that Shadow had risked being caught and punished to save me, even if I didn't win her back. She did that to save me so that I could try to get her back if I lost.

Knowing she had that much faith in me...I just knew I had to win that contest. Or I would lose Shadow forever. So I got everything I would need, a joust pole, a suit of armor (which I would put on in the stable before getting on my horse), a dagger hidden in a satchel, and finally a sword that I gave to Blaze to hold onto in case things turn out for the worst. As it is said 'fortune favors the prepared', and I hope it stands true when I come face to face with Sonic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Sonic's castle

Everything was set to star the competition for Shadow's hand, it was to take place in the wide open field behind the castle, when the sun reached its peak in the sky. Blaze was present sitting in the only tree in the field so as to get a good view of the competition. Shadow was sitting at the base of the tree, though not of her own choice, trying to make herself as comfortable as possible. She was dressed in a gray dress with a V cut top and an embroidered skirt that went just passed her knees. Sonic had tied her ankles together and her arms together, hand to elbow, with thick ropes, gagged her so she couldn't let Mephiles know of his plan, and tied her leash around a tree in such a way that she had to sit and lean against it so as to not choke herself.

As the sun reached it's peak in the sky, Mephiles rode up and got into position to begin. "This will be a fair competition, the first to knock their opponent of their horse the most times out of three will win." Blaze explained. "The winner shall take Shadow back with them to their castle, the loser will leave with nothing and return to their castle empty-handed and injured." Shadow could only hope that Mephiles would be alright as he fought for her freedom. "BEGIN!" Blaze shouted. Both men began charging toward each other, ready to knock down the other and claim their prize.


End file.
